L'Etoile du Petit Loup
by patmola
Summary: Un instant de douce romance entre les deux derniers maraudeurs...Remus raconte ses sentiments aux côtés de Sirius...Comment il a supporté son absence....Une Etoile et un Petit Loup se retrouve enfin...


NDLA: Petit moment de détente et voilà qu'une subite inspiration me vient pour mes deux personnages préférés: Remus et Sirius. Je les ai toujours aimés ensemble, ils sont si tendres, si doux et si attachants. Petite lueur de nostalgie pour ces derniers Maraudeurs.

Sirius et Remus appartiennent bien entendu à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne Lecture !

**L'Etoile du Petit Loup:**

Il se trouvait à ses côtés. Lui, le seul homme qui lui restait de sa jeunesse, de son passé. Son dernier ami, son seul amant, était assoupi profondément sur le sofa. Il lui avait tout apporté dans son adolescence et prouvé que le bonheur existait, même pour les personnes les plus différentes...

Le petit loup avait passé une grande partie de sa vie exclu de la société, par ses proches, même ses parents. Comment aurait-il pu rêver d'une lueur après toute cette souffrance ? Pourtant Sirius avait été là, il l'avait éclairé dans ce tunnel sombre du désespoir et de la peur. Il l'avait accepté dans son cœur, lui avait même laissé une petite place pour l'aimer. Un cadeau du destin.

Car le chiot avait lui aussi vécu l'exclusion, la solitude et même pire. Et dans ses yeux avaient toujours brillé la flamme de l'espoir.

Nombre de fois le louveteau avait pleuré. Cette douleur de ne pas être normal le hantait, l'empoisonnait. Mais ces dernières années, les larmes qu'il avait versé, était pour son Étoile. Son Ange Gardien qui n'avait plus été à ces côtés.

La vengeance avait perdue Sirius. La traîtrise du rat l'avait fait sombrer dans une haine profonde et démesurée. Les Ténèbres l'avait englouti... et il avait oublié. Oublié de vivre, oublié la joie, oublié la Lumière.

Remus, quant à lui, s'était subitement retrouvé seul... seul au monde. Sa plus grande peur. Il avait du subir difficilement les regards, comme avant... Mais personne n'était là pour lui tenir la main dans un signe d'aide et de présence. Sirius avait disparu... mais son cœur et son esprit ne l'avait jamais oublié. Les nuits, il ne sentait plus la chaleur de cet homme à ses côtés, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque ou ses longs cheveux chatouiller son visage.

Et il n'avait pas pu continuer à vivre «normalement» ou du moins sainement. Car à l'emprisonnement de son Étoile s'était arraché une partie de son cœur... douloureusement.

Le plus difficile, le plus douloureux était d'admettre que le Chiot qui lui avait fait aimer la vie, était un meurtrier, un assassin, un criminel... Les nuits avaient été peuplé de cauchemars et de pleurs incessants... et même après 13 ans, cela ne s'était pas dissipé. Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais plaint...

Après treize ans, Sirius avait changé... Le sorcier n'était plus le même. Azkaban l'avait rendu craintif mais il restait encore une pointe de témérité. Quand Remus avait aperçu ses yeux, il y avait vu la peur, la haine, la peine mais aussi la folie.

La peur et la folie étaient dues à Azkaban. La haine se dirigeait au rat et la peine était pour Remus... car jamais il n'avait tenté de le rechercher... mais jamais Sirius lui en avait voulu. Sa joie de voir le petit Loup était plus forte.

Remus avait ressenti son amour sortir comme une puissante bouffée d'air... son cœur n'avait pu l'oublier... il restait et restera son seul amant.

Et son homme était là désormais, fugitif mais libre. Endormi, ses longs cheveux couleur d'ébène s'étalait sur ses épaules frêles. Il était recroquevillé et sa tête était posée sur les genoux de Remus dont il tenait la main fermement contre son cœur. Il avait toujours peur de revenir à Azkaban.

Il faisait chaud dans la pièce mais pourtant Sirius tremblait dans son sommeil. Son séjour chez les détraqueurs l'avait marqué comme une brûlure dans son esprit. Ce froid inhumain continuait à le frôler même sans leur présence. A tout jamais il en garderait des séquelles. C'était désormais au tour de Remus de l'aider à retrouver la lueur parmi le tunnel sombre.

Il versa une larme qui tomba sur la joue du Chien pour finir son chemin dans son cou. Ce dernier frissonna et ouvrit lentement ses yeux d'un bleu-gris profond. Leurs prunelles se croisèrent et on y sentit chez les unes de la tristesse et chez les autres ce manque d'éclat de joie de vivre et de gaieté.

Sirius poussa un long soupir et lui sourit. Il bougea pour s'asseoir et se logea dans le creux des bras de Remus. Ce dernier lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, il était redevenu son amant. Il posa un baiser sur son front. Le Chiot le regarda et passa un pouce pour effacer les traces de larmes qu'il avait fait couler. Il avança son visage et posa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres du Loup.

Je t'aime 'Mus, mon petit Loup.

Ces paroles étaient sorties profondément du cœur, Remus le savait, le sentait. Désormais chacun comprenait qu'ils pourraient vivre heureux, qu'ils pourraient vivre comme avant. L'éloignement, la solitude, les avaient beaucoup changé mais leur amour envers l'autre était aussi fort qu'il y a 13 ans.

Je ne te quitterai plus jamais mon Étoile, sans toi je ne peux vivre. Je t'aime...


End file.
